


Waking Up To You

by DeansCherryPie67



Series: Destiel FanFics [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansCherryPie67/pseuds/DeansCherryPie67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been dating for a while and Cas feels it's time to tell Sam. But Dean is terrified the he will lose his brother and the love of his life all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters nor the show they're portrayed in. Thanks and happy reading. ☺

"Cas, I have told you a billion times. We can't tell Sam, not yet at least." Dean muttered, he was sitting in a chair as they spoke. Castiel was standing, hands at his sides. They were dating but Sam didn't know and Cas thought they should tell him. Sam didn't even know Dean was gay, let alone that he was dating a fudgin' angel.

"Dean we shouldn't leave him in the dark like this. He deserves to know." Cas said, hands remaining at his sides as he walked over to Dean. Dean let out a loud sigh and nodded, he knew they should tell him but he didn't know how Sam would feel nor how he would react. Dean couldn't lose Sam, not again. "

I'll tell him tonight over dinner. Okay?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded, Dean fixed Sam's favorite meal and he was suspicious from the moment they sat down.

"Sam, I've got something I need to tell you." Dean said softly and Sam looked up after he placed his fork down on his plate.

"Okay?" Sam asked and Dean took a deep breath before he mumbled it quietly.

"Me and Cas are dating." Dean was sure Sam hadn't heard it but Sam choked and took a sip of his beer to give himself some time to think.

"Since when?!" Sam asked, surprise filling his tone.

"A couple months ago." Dean said and Sam sighed disappointedly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam's voice was soft and hurt.

"I didn't want you to look at me like your doing now, like I'm some freak." Dean said, he was surprised at how honest his words were. He never shared how he felt with anyone but here he was telling Sam everything.

"I'm not looking at you like you're a freak, I'm confused. I didn't even know you like men." Sam said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny you ass." Dean said and sam looked behind Dean, he guessed Cas was standing behind him.

"I'm proud of you Dean, you finally told him." Cas said and sat down in the chair beside Dean, he touched him gently on the arm, a sign off his affection towards the human he'd fallen in love with.

"I knew something was up between you two. I just didn't think you'd finally realized you're fudgin' in love." Sam said as he picked up his fork again, beginning to eat slowly. Dean looked up at Cas, his eyes questioning. Sam had known all this time, yet he said nothing. Cas shrugged and Dean looked back up at Sam.

"So, that's it?" Dean asked and Sam looked up as he took a bite, only giving a shrug in response.

"What did you expect, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, a little surprise. Anger maybe. But not Mr. Cool." Dean said and Sam chuckled.

"I was surprised at first." Sam clarified and Dean rolled his eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips. He wouldn't have to lose Sam, nor would he have to lose Cas. He blew out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and began to eat too. Cas just sat by, engaging in the light communication. That night, when Dean decided to go to bed, he asked Cas to stay with him for the night. Cas happily accepted his offer and Dean intertwined their fingers as they walked toward his bedroom. Castiel was happy he could finally stay, his nights had begun to get lonely and tiring without Dean at his side. Even though Cas didn't need to sleep, he still enjoyed laying next to Deab as he did. Because Dean was so gentle in his sleep, so happy. The things he dreamed of most of the time made Castiel happy, very happy. Dean closed his bedroom door and turned toward Cas, slipping his trench coat off along with his jacket. Dean took his own jacket off and slipped his long sleeve shirt off so he was only standing in his black t-shirt and his jeans, his boots laying somewhere among the clothes they'd discarded. Castiel smiled pleasantly and quickly slipped his own shoes off, Dean slowly tugged Cas' tie off and then quickly started with the buttons. He helped him take the shirt off and he took a moment to allow his eyes to run over his well sculpted chest. Dean looked back into his bright blue eyes and smiled as he realized he was watching him. They discarded their jeans and layed down next to one another, arms wrapped tight around the other's body.

"I miss this, Cas." Dean whispered and Castiel nodded in agreement, then he smiled softly as he pushed on Dean's chest. Dean pulled away with a confused look as Castiel stood, walking over to the light switch and flipping it off. Dean could barely see anything in the dark room but he knew when Castiel had conjured his wings because there was a flash of light and then he was cuddling up next to him. This was the first time Dean had ever seen. . .well, felt his wings. Castiel turned him onto his side, Dean's back to him, and lifted him slowly so one of his wings could wrap around Dean. The other wrapped around his other side and Dean knew he wouldn't even need cover that night. Cas' wings hugged him tight as Dean drifted into a deep sleep, leaving Castiel smiling as he watched his human sleep for the first time in months. Dean smiled in his sleep and Cas placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight my love." Castiel whispered and closed his eyes, he suddenly wished he could sleep. So Dean could be the one to wake him with kisses, but Cas couldn't sleep because he was an angel. But there was one thing that he thought was better than sleep, and that was closing his eyes and watching Dean's dreams drift past his eyelids as if they were his own. And that is what he did, losing himself in them until morning. Where he'd wake Dean with soft kisses to his face. Somehow, Cas just knew he'd spend the rest of Dean's life like this, cuddled and happy.


End file.
